Disease
by RockShooterGurl
Summary: In this FF David(0.5) and Adam are twins and children. My Ocs also a child,how the childhood form them could look like.Davids the popular,sporty guy who can be an asshole. Adams the cute,calm,chhubby guy of the group. Cassie (My Ocs) the girl of the group. But Everyone has their secrets.. Don't like it don't read it Warning:MentalIllness Inspiration:Mercy Insanity Shatter Vocaloid
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! I'm new here... So that's my first Saw FF the story will be better I hope... Hope you enjoy! Ps:I was engrosed form aanother Saw fanfic sadlyI forgot the name and the Autors name.

 **Warning:Eating Disorder in later chapters**

7th grades shit.." The 12 year old Adam Stanheigh thought who sat in School. His best friend Cassie Laurin Laurentis sat next to him,next to David Stanheigh his twin brother. Cassie seemed to understand everything,while David drawed shit in his English book. And Adam secretly wrote a letter.

'Wanna go after School eat Ice cream?" I

The letter said. She looked at him and noded,Adam smiled. They waited until the clock rang. The half Class ran already outside expected form Cassie she walked to the Teacher."I'll go outside!" She said happyly to her Teacher and also dad"Mom and me re back at 9 pm… Have fun"

Adam talked outside with David.. As Cassie walked outside "Let's go!" She said "Ugh,Sorry. I have to help mom." He said and walked away. Adam and Cassie walked to a store,David was pretty popular. Adam wasn't,he thought it was because his pretty chubby,he didn't cared about that,of course David made a bit fun of his weight but he learned to see it as fun. Adam almost'd eat 3 balls of chocolate Ice cream,while Cassie just ate some yogurt..1 ball. After they finished,they walked to Cassies house. David came too,"soons Halloween!" She said happly "I'll go as Vampire" she said smiling. "I'll go than too as Vampire "I want too" Adam said "A Zombie would fit to you… Zombies eat much too!" David said.

"Fine!" He said…"Maybe it's better"

"I have to get water form the basement someone comes" "YES." Both said. The three 'kids' walked and David looked around while Cassie was few like 30 feets away,to get the water she picked two bottles up as she saw a black thing it had a big grin and two not human eyes. Cassie screamed loudly. As, Adam and David were there the monster wasn't there anymore,Cassie shivered "You okay?!" David asked but she ran upstairs. David ran after him while Adam was the slowest. David ran in the room "What happened?" He ask "I saw a monster about 10 feets high big grin and so not human big white eyes…" Cassie replied."It's your imagination!" Adam triped fast breathing in the room."Ah,there's our Fatty"Adam looked at him "What happened" Adam asked too.

They argued one hour if it was real "Fine,it's not real"Cassie said."We have to soon to go"... "Want anything to do?" Cassie asked"Eat! I never get full form moms food!" "Toast or Spaghetti?" Cassie asked Adam "Toast,I want something sweet!" He said."God,are you trying to gain weight? Or just to steal my gurl?" David asked."Nothing form them. It's called 'being hungry'... Even though Cassie is the cutest thing I'd seen." He mumbled quietly the last sentence. Cassie putted some toast,a knife,and a 'Nut-nogat-chocolate-cream' in front of him. Adam said 'Thanks' and ate it happily."His not so sporty and he eats like that.." David said smirking."His Adam,he doesn't need to be skinny. A hug form him already me happy"She said smiling. "Aw!" Adam hugged her tightly. "We have to go!" David said jealous,and Adam noded "See you and Good Night Cass." Both said."Good Night!" Cassie almost fell in her bed…

Cassie found herself in a strange House again. She walked a bit around as she found a bathroom,she walked in it switched the lights on,and saw Adam she thought it would fit. The guy had brown hair,the same Face like him and was white. But he was adult and skinny she walked to that guy,a key laid a few feets away form him. Cassie grabbed it and opened the chain,she carried him home and nursed him. He awoke "Huh? What?! Where the fuck I am now?!" He looked her in the eyes "Cassie?!"

Cassie awoke. She looked at the clock on her Night table which was next to her, it was exactly 3 am….

Same At the house form the Stanheighs.

Adam ate a '3 am snack' while David watched him."If your stomach hurts it's your fault.. I mean look." David putted Adams clothes out and he stood in the mirror only in underwear. "That's not healthy eating That much" Adam who was annoyed "I have a normal weight. Let me eat!" He said loudly. David hit his hand on Adams mouth,Adam sighed and grabbed a piece Pizza hitting Davids hand away to eat the Pizza."If mom hears you… You're dead!" Adam ate some Pizza"Why are you even here?" David started to talk a Roman. While Adam grabbed a baguette and hit David with it"WTF,Dude?!" They started a fight.

David jumped on Adam and crushed him to floor. "Dude,CASSIES MINE!" David said."Dude,THE CHEESECAKE IN FRIDGE IS MINE TOO.. And,eh,Cassie too." DUDE,YOU'RE FAT AS FUCK"

The mom walked in living room to see her half naked 12 year old son. On top of the 12 year old 5 minutes older son… They kept bothering themselves . They realised a half hour later that their mom watched them to whole time.

"Hi,mom. Wazzup?"

Adam said. The mom slapped herself walked to bed and hoped that it was just a dream. While they kept argue,until 5 am..

Cassie awoke early dressed up. And walked to Adams and Davids walked until they came out…"You both look tired." She said."A Fatty sat the whole time on top of me." David said annoyed,"YOU START AGAIN?!" They argued again.

The whole day looked like that…


	2. Broken hearts

The next day was nice, it was Saturday. Adam and David were kind to each other decided to go swimming with them,she wore a pink,white bikini. While the boys wore their 'swimming stuff' of course both tried to get Cassie.

They stood in front of a 20 Feet diving platform. "Show me that you both are Mens!" She said laughing, Adam and David were walked the stairs up. Secretly both were Afriad to lose their swimming trunks. Cassie sat down at a bench watching them, David ran with closed eyes and jumped… He landed on his stomach. Adam who saw his brother and twin 'suffering' he kinda wanted to go, but he wanted Cassie too! So he took all his braveness and jumped too, he landed in water it doesn't even hurt. Cassie watched them amusing. She knew that both would nearly pee in their trunks,David sat already on the bench with her, his stomach was hurting.

Adam who already ran again upstairs and jumped happy again, he did it a few times more until he landed accidentally too on his stomach. He got out walked to the bench and plunked down on it,"Does it hurts much?" Cassie noded and holded his stomach,"it's no wonder if he has a stomach like that! I mean he has a pretty chubby tummy. His heavier too." David said. He wanted to bother Adam,so he put his hand on Adams stomach. Adam who didn't enjoyed it,slapped Davids hand away."You don't enjoy it? Stop eating that much and make sports!" David said,Adam was pretty annoyed now."Shut up! I enjoy eating. I don't need to lose weight just because of a ass like you," Adam said. Cassie shuted her mouth,she didn't want to say anything about her best friends weight. David smirked "Ah,if you keep eating that much you'll if your adult probably like 200 pounds! Want that? I mean your already like 14-" "Shut up!" Adam didn't wanted to let Cassie know his weight. Because it was akward for him,but David didn't stopped."Well,143 pounds is pretty much for 12 years soon 13. Do you think too Cassie?" Cassie sighed,she knew how to make David jealous. She pulled Adam near to her and kissed him,he was a bit shocked but enjoyed the kiss.

David who looked now pretty upset jumped in the water to swim and calm down."Why did you kissed me?" Adam asked. "I.. like..you." She said,Adam hugged her "Same" he replied. She looked at him with her darkblue eyes,and he played with her long gold blonde hair. "I'm hungry.." He said,"I know,you're everytime hungry. That's nothing new." She said laughing "Why do you like me? I mean I'm the fat guy,who enjoys food a lil bit too much." He said,looking at the ground. "I enjoy your hugs,and I can cook for you.""Aw!" He hugged her. "You're cute!" She said. Cassie was confused,she liked. No! Loved David too,she loved both,but what should she say? If she says David what she feels too Adam might think she doesn't loves him and just said it to make him feel better. What should she do?

"I'll break both if I say how I feel..."

She thought. She can't do it to both of them,as she heard Adams voice:"Hey,you alright?" He asked her."Yea,I just was thinkin'"

"Okay." He said softly.

"Shit"

She thought. Adam started to look upset.

"You lied to me didn't you?! I'm not that guy who could get a pretty girl like you…"

"That's What I Don't Wanted…"

She thought. And looked at Adam "I..I.." She strongly wanted to say "No! I love you!" But she isn't that strong.. "You're an asshole.. You're not worth to get his love" a voice in her head. She just thought about how to get everything…

"IS THIS REALITY?!" She thought.

Adam already ran upset away.. She ran after him but he ran in the Man Toilet. David stood behind her hugging her,"What happend?" "He thinks I don't truely love him…" "Aw… We should go.." Adam walked outside and left with David,without looking at her. Cassie left alone, she walked home closed in her room.

 _"I'm stupid,It's my fault_ ,I Hate myself.I'm so sorry Adam!"

At The Stanheigh House…

Adam stood in his Room looking in Mirror eating. He coudln't even control it anymore,he kept eating,eating,eating.

David came in and spoke:"Hey.." Adam didn't said a word. He just kept eating, and ignored David… David left his 5 minutes younger twin brother. Who was pretty depressed.

Back At Cassies House..

Cassie fell asleep after 2 hours crying because of Adam….

Adam and her talked a bit."Hey,haven't we met somewhere in past? Hey,you're special to me,I want to talk to you. Hey? What time is it? What is today? I really don't know? Hey, it would be great if we completely forget." Cassie looked at him confused."What was he talking about?" She thought,he hugged her…"I feel insane." He looked at her."You look not like yourself Cass! Why so sad.. And so in black clothes?" He said. She looked to ground "I'm not myself anymore I guess… I can't think clearly anymore!"

Cassie awoke at 3 am,again in tears. She saw a thing right in Front of her and pressed her eye together in hope it'll disappear. It did…

Next Morning

Cassie walked in the park. Tiredly,as she saw Adam with Bethany Montgery in his arm walking through the park. Cassie sat down at a bench,she noticed that Adam saw her but he didn't gave a shit about her. She could feel the tears in her eyes,she couldn't stop herself form crying. So she started to cry. Of course a few people looked at her,but nobody gave a shit either about her,so.

She walked home looking in the mirror,she saw a skinny girl with bloodshot eyes which should be dark blue, and her long hair blonde gold hair. She saw a hand mirror,she took it but accidentally left it fall. She looked engrossed at the now shattered mirror,she wanted to take the biggest shatter to trash but cutted herself lightly. She stared like 5 Minutes at the blood on her hand, she had a Idea!


	3. Back Together?

**Authors Note:I actually wrote that for a Friend xD**

 **if someones kind I would enjoy a Review... I don't bite no worries about**

Cassie took the shattered glass. And,walked to Park. She waited until Adam left Bethany alone,probably to get some Ice cream. Bethany waited behind a house,Cassie walked up to her and cutted her though the throat. Bethany fell to the ground bleeding she was already dead…

Flashback (3 Class in a another School)

"HAHAHAHA, you're so dumb Cassie."Cassie walked though the school. The classmates which bullied her wouldn't let go,she walked to her locker got her baseball bat and hit though every window… Blood! Everywhere on her clothes, in her face,in her hair!

In front of her.. Two girls.. Both hit with a baseball bat to death.. Cassie stood laughing in front of them.

Flashback end

She got Medicine to forget everything what happened… Cassie laughed. And ran away as she saw Adam coming,he was shocked,upset,and started to cry. Cassie looked at him form behind a tree,her stare got upset too. She walked home again to take a shower. While Adam ran away in hope no one would think he did it,he got home,just to eat more.

Cassie walked home,

She decided to go to bed.

"To Kill Someone Is Really Work."

She thought,And Fell asleep. She was pretty tired before, something made her feel bad…

Adam looked at her. "Monster!" Cassie was Confused,"Monster? Me? Why?" Adam was in tears."You! You killed her! You're a Monster!" Cassie looked at him,She startet to laugh.. No normal laugh! A Psycho laugh. "Shut up! Or you're soon will with her! I love you! That's why I did it!" Adam looked at her,as,he felt her hand on his cheek and a lot of pain. A hot substance ran down his cheek,"I loved you.. But,look what you are now!" Cassie felt tears."You made me to this Monster!" Adam looked at her,and hugged her. Cassie didn't noticed that he had a knife behind his back. She closed her eyes,she thought he'll kiss her.. But he stabbed her. She was about to fall on ground,with a shocked glare. "Sorry!" He said. Blood ran out of her mouth. There she lay…

"NOOOOOOOOO." She awoke in her bed. Crying and sweating,she'll have to talk to him. In hope he wouldn't notice that she did it…

Adam talked with David."You just tried to make her jealous.. You still love her,don't you?" David asked."Yea…" Adam said."I was just upset… I noticed that we're her only friends,the others don't talk with her or are afraid of her." David noded

"Just talk to her! I mean we have in one week holidays. "Adam smiled, and hugged David.

David sighed,as he couldn't hold his balance and fell on bed with Adam on top of him."You should really lose these pounds!" He said laughing touching Adams stomach."Uh,sorry." Adam said with a uncomfortable laugh."Aw,you're just a Teddy.. Who eats pretty much.. A reason why his so heavy…" David said trying to gasp for air. Adam sat down at Davids lap to annoy him,"Dude,you're pretty heavy!" David said. Adam just smirked,"I'm just a bit chubbier than you!","A bit is good…" Adam let himself fall again at Davids lap."Ow! It hurts.." David said in a painful."You're a Idiot Dave…" David looked Confused."Why?" He asked."You love her too.. I'm a fatass and you give her to me… "Adam said,"Aw,you're just a bit fatter… Than uh.. Others… Um…" David tried to sound not too fake."I'm heaviest and fattest boy in our class.." David stroked over his belly,laughing."You're just a bit fat!" David said,Adam noded.

The next day Adam pulled his school uniform on,only the trunk wouldn't really get closed."DAVID HELP!" David ran in the room form his younger brother."What? A super space Shark?! What is i-"."No! My trunk!" Adam answered."Well,you could've said it before" David said,and tried to close the button."You better eat only breakfast.. Grr.." After 5 minutes David could close the button."Ow,that's tight!" Adam said,and David dragged him to breakfast table. They ate breakfast and walked to school.

Adam already ran to Cassie,who laid on table, with her head."Hey.. Love" he said. Cassie who looked at him."Hi.." He pulled her up and kissed her hugged him."Sorry.." He said. Cassie apologised too,he sat down next to her. Hugging her tightly,in lunch break they talked "I'm so hungry.." He said."Than here"She gave him her lunch box."Uh,I can't eat it.." He said."Why?"

"My trunk barely fits.. If I can't close it anymore, Mom will set me on a diet! And I don't want it…"

She laughed. And poked in his tummy,"come on,eat a bit! I can't eat all.." Adam sighed and putted a Donut in his mouth."Oh my god! This is so good! Can I have that too?" He looked at the second Donut."Sure!" Adam happily ate the second,as he felt his trunk dig in his stomach."OW!" She looked confused at him."My trunk.." Cassie laughed."Now I know that you didn't lied." Adam looked pretty surprised at her "I'm a bad liar, and you know it.. But you don't make a comment about my figure?" Adam asked."Yeah, I just want you to be healthy. Doesn't matters if you have a little belly!" She said smiling,he hugged her.

"David is making often fun of me because of my Figure.." He looked at floor."I'll be so fat if I'm adult.." "No! You won't even through. I love you!" She said "I love you too!" He said. And she laid her head on his Shoulder,he smiled and laid his hand on the back of her head."At least you're more huggable than Dave!" She said hugging him.

After school he walked to Cassies House. "I'm hungry.." He said."Want more Donuts?" She asked and gave him a few."Sure...You made them by yourself?!" He asked."Nah,my Mom did!" She said,and gave him a plate with them. He undid his trunk,and start to eat."Tommorow we have Sports! In school.. If you make more Sports and eat less you'll fit in your trunk again!" He stopped eating."You said you won't blame me by my weight.." He said upset. "Sorry,I didn't mean to make you upset." She said,as he started to cry."Adam.. Calm down.. I'm sorry!" Adam kept crying,Cassie hugged him."No! It's alright.. I'm fat!" He said still crying,Cassie was upset too,she didn't liked him seeing like that."No! You're just a bit chubbier than the other boys in our Class." She said trying to calm him."A bit?! I'm like 40 pounds heavier than them!" He said still crying.

After calming Adam,and a few hours they played. Adam started his walk home..


	4. But I love both

**Authors Note: I just listened to "Treat you better","Lie"(Vocaloid) and I brought me the "New 52 Harley Quinn" Comic xD that's why I had this Idea... Please Review! T-T**

Adam sat at home,waiting to eat dinner. After 30 Minutes his Mom called him to finally eat dinner,he just eat a plate of Pasta."What's wrong,'Big guy'?"His Dad asked Adam."I'm not that hungry,cause' Cassie already cooked for me. I wanted to be kind that's why I eat it." Adam lied."Ah,I thought I have to worry about you." His Dad said poking in Adams tummy."No,I'm fine!" David looked at them."I guess he really is.. Having Cassie as Girlfriend." David said smirking,Adams Dad looked Adam in the face."That's awesome Buddy!" Adam blushed.

After a Month Adam lost about 15 Pounds. It was to less in his opinion,but he didn't noticed that Cassie had already noticed,and David too.

"Adam! You look tired.. And pale. You okay?!"

"I'm fine Cass." He said,looking at Cassie.

She hugged him."Can we maybe go? This Place creeps me out!"

"Not yet,if you want you can go alone..! I want to take more pictures.." He said,looking around in a left-old-creepy-Mental-Hospital. "Adam.. You're so weird in last time.. What's up?" She asked him."I'm okay,just shut up! You're a stupid Whore!" He said really aggressive. Cassie looked at him shocked."What?! Stop looking at me like that! I don't need you! You're just a annoying,worthless Bitch!" Cassie felt the tears in her eyes,and ran away without saying a word.

"Shit!" He thought hitting his hand against a wall."If somethings happens to her.. It's my fault.. Fuck,Fuck,Fuck! I love her! Why did I said THAT to her?! I'm so dumb!" He kept thinking about how he could make it good again,and what could happen to her running through the wood at 11 pm. While,he kept making Photos of the Place. One 'side' told him to forget her,the another 'side' said to run after her. He listened to side which told him to forget her,he just enjoyed making more Photos.

Cassie ran home as she saw David sitting on Couch. No one was home!

David saw her swollen and red eyes form crying."What happened with your pretty Face?" He said laying his hand on her chin,and looked her in the eyes. Cassie hugged him."He said mean things to me.." She said."That's Adam! If you're closer to him he'll show you how he really is.." David lied."Oh… I'm stupid.." She said upset."Nah,you're not! You're a beautiful girl!" He said smiling."His Hands,his voice,his eyes are all like Adams.. Beautiful!" She thought."Aw,about what's my Princess thinkin? About needing a new Prince?" David said smiling.

"David.. You're so handsome!"

"Another words for 'I love you'?"

She noded,and closed her eyes. And David kissed her."I love you too. My Princess!" He said hugging her,as he heard the door opening and Adam walked in." What the Fuck?!" Adam said,and walked to David and pulled Cassie away form David "HOW YOU DARE TO STEAL MY GIRL?!" Adam said angry. "She's not yours!" David said."She's afraid of you! She likes me more!" Adam looked at David and Cassie."Fuck off! I knew she never loved me!" Adam said and walked away,Cassie could feel tears again in her eyes."Shh,his gone! No worries! Babe.." David said. And Cassie laid her head on his chest."I'm tired!" She said "Come on I carry you.. May can I sleep with you?" He asked."Sure!" She said tiredly. And David carried her to bed and laid down next to her.

"God,I can't help love both.."

She thought while she fell asleep in Davids arms.

The next day was the first holiday. David awoke early and made breakfast,Cassie still slept until noon."There! She finally awoke.." He said smiling kissing her."Good Morning!" She said smiling. "Let's eat!" David said and carried her to living room where he did breakfast on the table. They ate and David and she talked together.

Adam was already running a long road,he didn't eat breakfast. He just took his Sport clothes,and ran outside with a bottle water."Asshole,it's your fault that David has she now! But really a Fatass like you.. Would never find a girlfriend.. Your weight is disgusting!" A voice in his head said."Lose weight and she'll come alone back.. She'll beg you to be her Boyfriend if you're Skinny!" The voice continued. "You're right!" Adam thought,and opened the bottle water to drink it. He drank it and continued his run….

David smiled at her."You're so pretty! Even when you sleep! Don't listen to Adam.. He doesn't know what's good for you,hun." David said kissing Cassie,and she hugged him."Yea.." She smiled. "Where are your Parents?" He asked."At a Schooling! You know my Dads a Teacher and my Moms a Doctor! My big Brother should take a look at me.. But he isn't doing it.. You know Respect,Privately." She said smirking."Aw! I'll have to go Babe,no time.. Or Mom and Dad will worry!" He said,kissed her and was already gone. Cassie fell asleep again,David was at home as Adam came."Fatty tries to lose weight?" He said.

"Yeah.."

"Finally.." David said hitting Adam on his tummy,which jiggled. Adam found this situation pretty uncomfortable."My School trunk didn't really fit.. That's why!" He said, with an uncomfortable laugh.

David noded. "So.. You're not angry?" David said laughing."No… It's her decision,who she picks!" Adam answered."Good, that you think like that!" David said,and Adam noded.

"I want to sleep!" Adam sighed…

"Than go to sleep! I can't carry you.. You're still too fat.." "Fine!" Adam Said and walked to bed.

David read a Comic book form Adam, who laid on his tummy sleeping. It was about Harley Quinn,Joker and Batman, he thought to know now why his Brother tried to lose weight. First opinion: he wanted to look like Batman. Second opinion: he wanted to look like the Joker, that would explain why he called Cassie like that. She kinda looks like Harley Quinn..

These dark blue eyes, blonde hair, and pale skin…

David sneaked through the behind door form the garden in,Cassie was cooking some Tomato soup. David hugged her form behind and she giggled."Davie!" She said happy."Yea. Who else?" He said smiling."You can eat with me…" She said turning around to look him in the eyes,and he pulled her closer. Kissing her."Be my Harley Quinn.." He said smirking."That girl in Adams comics? Yeah, I look like her.. But really I like Red and Black! If her outfits would show more I would custome like her!" She said laughing….


	5. Awesome Idea!

**Authors Note: Hello! I'm there.. With a much longer Chapter! I need a Review! Please! Please! Please! Pleeeaaaasssseeee! Btw,anyone want to come Lawrence up in this FF?**

Adam felt hunger,he couldn't control it anymore. He ran to fridge,where a big Chocolate pie was. He grabbed it and stuffed himself with it,as David came again. David told Cassie that he wanted to look for his Brother,David saw him eating the pie.

"Really hungry?"

Adam looked at David he didn't really noticed him before."Yeah.." Adam looked down at his stomach,full with shame. He was really frustrated so he kept eating,until there was no more pie."Many calories,right? Believe me that's not how it works to lose weight!" David laughed.

Adam sighed and noded. He stood up took his shirt off and looked in the mirror,his tummy looked like before. David touched the stomach form his Brother."You're pretty fat,Dude. What you're doing if your School uniform doesn't fits anymore? Next first Schoolday after this Summer Vacation?"

"Mom knows it! She said she'll buy me and you a new one! Because of start of new Class soon!" Adam answered.

"Doesn't mean you have to eat until you get at 170 Pounds,Fatty!" David said annoyed." Ye...Ah.." Adam looked at some chocolate ,and ate a bit."I didn't eat sweets for a Month.." Adam kept eating. David poked Adam in the tummy."I ask myself where Bethany is. I didn't saw her for a few weeks.." David said,and kept poking in Adams overeating belly."Stop poking my tummy! And I don't know where she is too." Adam lied."Sure.." David said rolling his eyes."I'll go to Cass again." David started his walk to Cassie.

David walked to her and hugged her."Do you wanna eat now? I'm not really hungry." She said. "Sure,I'm hungry." David answered. And Cassie gave him some soup,he ate it."You're a good cook!" He said."I can understand now why Adam gained the first weeks a few Pounds when he came together with you!" David smirked.

"Maybe you gain a few Pounds too." She laughed."I work out! Unlike Adam."

"Doesn't mean you can't gain a few Pounds,if you enjoy my cookings." She said.

"I do like your cookings." He said, and kissed her softly. He laid his arm around her waist ,and pulled her at his lap,he kissed her neck." Just don't get too fat, Davie boy!" She said smiling."I won't!" He said.

Adam laid in his bed,and ate the whole time depressed. He threw the sweets away as his mother came in,he didn't wore a shirt..

"There's our chubby boy!" She said,walking to Adam and sat down next to him."Hm.."

"What's wrong?" His Mom looked at him.

"Cassie left me for David… Cause I made her upset…" He said already in tears.

"It's okay.. Want anything?" She asked him.

"I want to be left alone." He said laying his hand on his stomach.

"Okay.." His Mom left his room and Adam kept eating the stuff.

After a half hour he stopped because his stomach hurted. He went to bathroom and gone on scale. He was pretty shocked..

David finished his plate with soup. And watched with Cassie a movie."The Exorcist"

Cassie hugged him tightly."That's so weird!" She said."Are you afraid?" David asked her.

"A bit.." She answered."Aw,don't be afraid! I'm here to protect you!" He kissed her on the forehead.

They watched the movie. Cassie fell asleep at the end of it,and David carried her in her bed. Kissed her and left. He walked back home,and Adam laid in his bed again. He had no motivation to do anything only eat and sleep,but his weight was still in his head.

He didn't really cared now about his weight,no one would love him even through he lose weight.

David walked in Adams room looking at the sleeping younger guy. Adam awoke,and looked at David."Hey.." David said sitting down next to Adam. "Hi.." Adam said,with a painful Face. "Your stomach hurts?" Adam noded. David patted Adams tummy."Feels good." Adam said."Then it's fine… I know you're sad.."

David tickled Adam in the stomach and Adam started to laugh."Stop it! Please David!" He said laughing. David stopped and Adam sat of..

"Nah.. What's that?" David said and poked in his tummy."My stomach!"" I would call it chubby tummy!" David said grinning. Adam noded "Why are you so nice to me right now?" Adam asked his twin."I noticed that you're pretty sad.." David said,and hugged Adam. Adam hugged him back,and David touched Adams stomach. "Your belly is so soft.." David said smirking. "Yeah..Is it good or bad?" Adam asked."I like it!" David said,and Adam giggled cause David tickled him.

After a half hour,Adam grabbed some chocolate and putted it himself in mouth."I kinda wanna be chubbier!" Adam said."Do what you want!.." David answered. He knew it wasn't healthy,but it's Adams life..

"I'll go to sleep!" David said,walked in his room and fell asleep.

Cassie slept in the room of older Brother. He didn't lifed with them anymore,he was already 23 so he had no reason to life with them anymore. But Cassie missed him,so she decided to sleep in his bed.

The next day David was the first who awoke. Adam kept sleeping,David walked in Adams room to wake him up. He grabbed a water bottle did his hands of of water and laid them in Adams face.

"Dude,what the fuck?!" Adam said, pretty annoyed.

"I had to wake you up!" David said.

"Can we go eat breakfast? I want to eat!" Adam said smirking.

"Fine,Fatty.." David said. And both walked upstairs. Adam ate some cereals and Toast,while David just ate Toast and drank some Milk. Adam who still wore no shirt,because he thought it is uncomfortable. Sat on his chair and watched his Brother eating."Already finished?" Asked David surprised. "I told you I wanted to eat!" Said Adam smilling. David looked at Adams stomach."You eat really to much…" Adam looked now upset."You could say that I'm fat! I know! But I can't control it.. Food makes me kinda happy even through I know it will make me much fatter…" Adam said now pretty upset. "At least you know it. Love ya kinda Baby-Brother." David said and hugged Adam,who already had tears in his eyes."Love you too Big-Brother." Adam started to cry.

David kept hugging him. "It's okay.. Don't cry!" David tried to calm him."But I feel so bad.. For Cassie.. I… I didn't mean it! That wasn't me! I'm sure!" Adam said and sobbed."I'm sure it's okay.. Listen I'll talk to her! If it makes you happy.." Adam noded.

David walked to Cassies House. Cassie already was up and playing Piano,David sneaked in."Such a beautiful Thing." He said and Cassie turned to him."The Melody?" She asked."And the pretty thing which plays the Melody." David said and kissed her forehead."Um.. Adam is sorry for what he did." David said while looking at her."I know.." She answered looking to the floor."He is really hurt. I was yesterday in his room.. He only stuffed himself with sweets,was crying,and slept.." David said.

"I'm so sorry for that.. Maybe I should talk to him…. Davie?"

"Yes?"

"Promise me not be mad.."

"I promise not to be mad!"

"Well.. I love.. Adam and you.."

"Oh…. So you want with us two to be together?! I have a plan!"He said.

"Let me hear!" She answered."We both tell Adam that we broke up,because you wanted to be together with him. But we didn't broke up! And Adam will believe it and you will together with both of us.." David said."It's a try.." She said. "Good! Let's go!" David said,dragged her to his bike and drove her to the House.

Adam sat in his room. Eating the last sweets in house,as Cassie knocked on the door. He quickly jumped on the sweets and yelled:"Yea?" Cassie came in,and saw her best friend without a shirt sitting on his bed which tried to hide his belly."Cass? What's up?" He asked her,noticing that his not able to hide his belly and sighed."Well.. I broke up with Dave.. To be with you!" Adam felt a bit hope and leaded her to sit down next to him."Uh,why don't you wear a shirt,or a T-shirt?" She asked him."It's uncomfortable,I mean I'm at home." He said kissing her on her lips and pushing her on top of him."Ad-Adam?!" She blushed."What I just want to cuddle you!" He said and cuddled her. She enjoyed it."You're so huggable!" She said and kissed him."I know!" He answered.

After that cuddling,both walked upstairs. Adams Parents were outside. So Cassie could cook for them."I'm so hungry now!" Adam said standing behind her."It needs almost a hour! So because you're pretty spent on food. You can eat a bit bread I guess,but not so much!" She said."Why?" He asked her."Bread makes you full,and you'll gain more weight! The Lasgne has already a few good calories!" She said. And Adam felt her hand on his stomach,he smiled."But you said I'm only a bit chubby!" He said."You are! But you got a pretty tummy." She said smiling touching his stomach."You're right! But I like my tummy when you like it." He said hugging her."I do like it, it's kinda comfortable. Chubby guy.." She said. Adam ate two slices bread,and later they ate some Lasgne. Adam ate like three pieces,and Cassie just ate one and a half.

"Like it?" She asked him smiling."Oh yes!" He said hugging her again and kissed her softly..

David was in a Club. He was pretty popular,so it was no wonder that he owned a Fake-ID. He drank a few shots,to ignore the kinda pain,he wanted Cassie alone for himself. But she loved Adam too,and Adam wouldn't give so light up. David was flirting with a few another girls,he got one in bed without problems. She was pretty drunk,at least he imaged that it was Cassie. Sadly it wasn't Cassie,of course! She was probably with Adam. And Adam probably treated her wonderful,what should he do? He tried already a thing out. But even through,she loves his freaking-fat-baby Twin too. It made him angry,it hurted.. A lot!

After a while,Adam carried her to couch."How is my Princess?" He asked her."Wonderful!" She smiled."That's good,you're so cute. Love you Cass!" He said smiling. "Love you too.. Chubby guy!" She said and poked in his didn't really liked it,but it was okay if Cassie or David did it,out of fun..

"Adam.. Your Trunk sits pretty tight. Did you even noticed it?" She asked him.

"Yeah.. Mom wants it so.. But.. Could you please,put the belt not so tight." He asked her.

"Sure!" She opened the belt.

"Thanks!" He said hugging her,while she sat on his lap.

Both watched a horror movie. Cassie enjoyed them kinda,even though it scared the hell out of her. Adam who hugged her and covered her eyes when there was a bad scene. He knew he would have Nightmares,but he doesn't have to shows it. He would rather have Nightmares form his weight,he thought.

Cassie laid her head on his Shoulder,while he ate some Popcorn."You really eat Everytime!" She said laughing."I'm 11 Months older then you! Of course I have to eat more! But.. It kinda hurts now.. I'm overeating!"He said laughing. She laid her hand on his stomach."Does that feels better?" She smiled."Hm,yea." He looked at the already empty Popcorn Bowl. She saw it too."No wonder! You're Mom will probably blow your head off.." She said."Sadly yes. She already thinks I'm too heavy for my age.. Okay she's kinda right." He said."What's your weight?" She asked him."My weights disgusting.. I won't tell.." He said upset."Nah,you're not disgusting. I would love you even through you're at 300 Pounds." She said smiling."Really?" He looked at her hopefully."Yeah!" Adam hugged her. "Want to go Tomorrow outside with Dave? In a Amusant Park?" She asked him."Sure!" He said...


	6. Psychosis!

**Authors Note:I'm sorry. I was busy and then I got sick T_T**

 **whatever hope you guys enjoy.. Please! Please! Please Review!**

The kids walked to an Amusement Park. They all talked with their Parents, Davids and Adams Parents,said quickly yes. While Cassie had to tell her Parents how good David and Adam are. After a while they allowed it.

Adam who sighed."My legs hurt!" He said,and looked at David."What should I do?" David asked him,he knew what he would say."Carry me!" Adam answered. David sighed and picked Adam up,they walked to the Park. Adam got down form Davids back. They did everything they should do,and walked in. It had a big blue Rollercoaster,a another red Rollercoaster and a yellow. And a big carousel,no children carousel. It was really quickly,of course it had a lot more stuff..

Adam walked to the red Rollercoaster, Cassie and David walked to him. They waited about 9 Minutes,until they could get in."These seats are pretty tight.." Adam said."If someone eats so much like you. Of course they're tight than." David said."I don't think it's tight. It's a bit to big for me." She said,and Adam hugged her."So you won't fall." He said smiling,they waited until it started. David and Adam enjoyed the rid. Cassie didn't. The seat wasn't barley to big,it was pretty much to big. She must held herself the whole time,and the Rollercoaster was pretty quickly. She already had tears in her eyes. Her hand hurted,she couldn't hold her tears back and started to cry. Adam looked at her."What's wrong?" He Asked her pretty worried."I can't hold myself anymore. It's to big.." Adam hugged her."Come on.. Don't cry,hun!" He wiped her tears away. After the rid they got some water,and Cassie sat on bench drinking the water."The ass didn't made the seat tight enough for you. I guess,mine was tighter." Said David."Mine was definitely too tight." He said. David laughed and poked in Adams stomach."No wonder.." Adam noded."I want something to eat!" He said and looked at a Cotten Candy stand and then to a Hamburger and Pizza stand. Cassie,David and Adam walked to eat first some Pizza. Adam took the half form Cassies and then form Davids Pizza,he ate some french fries and a Hamburger too."That's so good!" Adam said,keep hugging Cassie. She feeded him,he enjoyed it. David watched them and Cassie sighed and looked at David. After Adam ate all he sighed…"I'm full! But Cotton Candy can't be so false!" He said smiling."So many Calories… Mom will kill you if she would knew it." David said grinning. But he didn't guessed that a 170 Pounds heavy overeating 12 year old would sit on top of him."Adam get off!" He said. Cassie which already had headache,drank her water. And David who was desperate trying to get his twin off his lap."You're so fa-" Adam cut him off with some cold water over his head. And David sighed."If you tell it Mom. I'll stuff myself Tommorow and sit on your lap until the next Morning!" Adam said annoyed. And David promised he won't tell it mom. Cassie smirked and poked in Adams overstuffed stomach."Ow!" He said."I guess we better wait for our Fatty to be not so full or he probably pukes." David said,and Adam noded in pain. While Cassie laid her Hand under his shirt."What you're doing? I thought you don't like my tummy.." He asked her."It's against the pain.. Your tummy is really chubby. You know?" He noded and laid his Hand on hers."Feels really better!" He said,and grabbed some Milkshake to drink. "God.. Stop take so much calories!" She said worried."It's so delicious!" Adam said,smirking."Honestly Adam. That's not healthy,stop it!" David said now too,and Adam looked upset."David.. I know it's not healthy.. But.." Adam laid his head on Davids Shoulder."Nah,it's okay.." David said patting the head from his younger Brother. Cassie looked surprised,Adam relaxed as he felt the Hand on his head. "Wh-aths u-up?" Cassie saw a Creature behind them. She looked frighted."Huh.. Cassie you okay?!" Cassie pressed her eyes together,she saw the Creature not anymore."I'm fine!" She said after 5 minutes David asked her. David looked at her."You sure?" He asked her again."My head hurts!" She said. Adam sat down next to her,and kissed her slowly."Don't be afraid!" Cassie looked at him."WHERE DO YOU KNOW IT!" Adam looked shocked at Cassie,Cassie looked at him afraid."Calm down!" Adam said,her stare got more afraid."Shut up!" She said."Cassie let's go.." David said, and Cassie started to walk with them. They walked to Cassies House. Adam looked at her. Cassie seemed afraid,she saw something again,something in her Head screamed.

"I'm watching you.."

Another voice."You're bad.. You screamed at him!"

Cassie saw another Figure. She started to scream loudly."Cassie! Cassie! Oh god! Come down!" Cassie screamed louder. David grabbed her and slapped her strong."WHAT THE FUCK IS UP WHAT YOU TODAY?!" David screamed and Adam just looked at them. Upset."I… I…" She started to cry,Adam hugged her."It's fine.." He said. She hugged him back,the long Figure stood exactly behind him.

"Shhh."The Figure said.

Cassie hugged him and let herself fall on her bed. The Figure wasn't there anymore and Adam looked shocked at her. He laid on top of her,she still hugged him tightly."Let me go! I'm really too heavy for you!" He said looking at her."No.." She said weakly. Adam looked at her pale Face,he knew it didn't came from his Weight. She felt a Hand touching her Hand. A skinny,bone Hand. She got pale! Until she felt Adam taking the Hand away from his. Cassie slowly closed her eyes."God! Cassie wake up!" he heard nothing. Adam became panic,David was just there. He was Afriad."What we gonna do?" David asked. Adam got up and hugged her. "What are you doing?" He sighed,"I hug her…" David smirked."So…"

Adam kept hugging her. His stomach pressed against hers,Adam sighed.

"See Dude? You're pretty fat!"

".. I know.. But,what we gonna do now?"

After a half hour, Cassie awoke. "Hey.." Adam hugging her again."Hey." She said. David already walked already home. Adam smiled at Cassie,and she poked in his stomach. "Ouch,don't do that.." He said and holded his stomach."Why?" She said asked smilling."I already know that I'm too fat! You don't need to make it more obvious.." He said pretty upset."Nah.. I love you!" She said smiling,and hugged him tightly."So.. You're good?" She asked him smiling."Yes. I am!" He answered. He was a bit bigger than Cassie. Adam laid his head on her chest,she looked

surprised but patted the back of her head. "Adam? I know something is wrong! What is it?" She asked him."You're pretty Paranoid..! I'm worried." He said,and laid his arms now around her waist."You don't have to!" She said smiling,with some hope in her eyes. She thought about what happened in 3th grade in her another School..

"Monster!" A voice in her head said loudly.

"Adam.. I have to tell you something.." She said."Yes? What is it? You know you can trust me!" He said."I love you so much! I don't want lose you… But.. My Dad gets me Tomorrow to a Psychologist.. Don't be afraid of me.. I beg you!" She said afraid."I won't leave you! Whatever you have!" He said. Cassie knew exactly what she has.

Psychosis!

The next day Cassie walked with her Mom to a Psychologist. Her Mom showed the Psychologist everything,it was a Woman maybe 30 years old. She talked with Cassie."So,I guess you hear voices or do you have hallucinations?" The Psychological Doctor asked her."Both!" Cassie answered calm."What do the voices say?" She asked Cassie again."I-I I DON'T WANT TO SAY IT!" Cassie said loudly."Ok..Calm down! What are the hallucinations?" She asked again."Theres something what looks like the Slenderman.." Cassie answered now frighted."What is the Slenderman? Can you draw it?" Cassie noded. She drew a House a few trees within the trees she drew a long slim Figure without a face. It wore a black suit,the Psychiatrist looked kinda shocked. "That's my House! That's the wood.. And there's the Creature.. At Night it looks at me and stands right in front of my bed!" The Psychological Doctor wrote a letter."You get some Medicine! Take it everyday three times.. Our hours now done."The Psychologist said,Cassie walked outside. Her Mom got the Medicine and they drove home. Adam already stood in front of the House waiting for Cassie,Cassie was a bit frighted. Adam hugged her,and looked at the little box of pills."Hey.. Um. What's that?" He asked her."..Pills.." She answered laying her head on his Shoulder."Depression?!" He asked her."No.. Psychosis!" She said and felt a tear rolling down her cheek. It landed on Adams Pullover."Don't cry! It's okay!" He said patting her head. She shifted her weight more on him,he smiled and picked her up."Adam,how can you carry me?!" She asked him."I'm just stronger than you are!" He said smiling carrying her in the House."He sat her down on her bed and sat next to her."I'm hungry.." He said."Your Mom said she putted you on a diet!"Cassie Mom yelled. Adam was pretty uncomfortable to let it Cassies Mom and Cassie know."Um, Yes!" Cassie smirked,closed the door,and gave him some cookies."You can have all!" She whispered smiling in his ear. He ate smiling."Thanks,Love!" He said with a full poked in his stomach,and he gave her an akward look."Please don't do that. Hun!" Adam said,Cassie looked at him."Why?" She asked him smilling."I don't like it…"

"And why don't you like it?"

"Because I'm fat and I don't want to feel it even more!"

"You're not fat! Don't take to serious what David says." She said.

He looked down his tummy..

Cassie played a few card games with him and was letting him go home. His Mom looked at him."So.. David is at his Friends house.." His Mom said."And?"

"I wanna take a look at your weight! Hun.. Take your clothes off.." She said. Adam sighed and putted his T-Shirt and Jeans off."See how fat you are!.." His Mom said and pulled the scale in front of him,Adam had to go on it. He did it,and looked pretty shocked."174?! If you keep eating like that you're heavier than your Dad! Tomorrow you'll only get breakfast and some salad for dinner!" His Mom said. Adam looked into the bathroom mirror,he was mostly on his cheeks and stomach chubby."You probably have binge eating or something like that..!" His Mom said."No.. Mom.. Can you please stop it?" He asked her."Fine.."

Cassie looked out of the window. She saw the Figure coming closer,it almost stood in front of her window. It putted one of his large arm out and..


End file.
